1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device, and more particularly to a clamping device for a bicycle saddle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bicycle saddle is adjustably mounted on a seat post of a bicycle with a clamping device to make the angle of the saddle adjustable. A conventional clamping device substantially comprises two clamping caps clamping the saddle in a horizontal direction. TW Utility Model No. TW383516, entitled “Locking Device for a Bicycle Saddle”, discloses two clamping members mounted respectively on two sides of an axial hole formed through an axle base formed on a top of a seat post. Two bolts are parallel to each other and are mounted through the clamping members. Accordingly, a rod on the saddle can be clamped by clamping sheets of the clamping members to hold the saddle in position.
In addition, a spring is usually mounted between the clamping sheets of the clamping members to provide a force to push the clamping sheets. Although the sheets can be kept abutting the axle base by the force provided by the spring during the process of assembling or dissembling the clamping device, the sheets are easily rotated during the process of assembling or dissembling the clamping device. Consequently, to assemble or to dissemble the conventional clamping device is troublesome. In addition, the saddle is easily detached from the seat post, so the process of adjusting the saddle is also inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a clamping device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.